prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 19, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The November 19, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 19, 2018 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. This was the Raw after Survivor Series. Summary If the mark of a good manager is the art of compromise, Stephanie McMahon is a Renaissance master of the form. Faced with the prospect of appeasing a fuming Braun Strowman and an Acting General Manager with his eyes on a permanent post, Stephanie brokered the deal of all deals with a package that gave everybody the opportunity to get what they want: Strowman would get his promised Universal Title Match against Brock Lesnar at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view if The Monster Among Men defeats Baron Corbin at WWE TLC. If Corbin wins, however, the Acting GM would get the permanent General Manager post he had been trying to finagle for himself. Unfortunately for Corbin, Strowman still got to select the stipulation, and The Monster Among Men chose a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. That means The Lone Wolf has a tall task ahead of him, especially since he loses all authority if he falls to Strowman. But he didn't hesitate to put his foe through the ringer tonight, immediately putting Strowman into a Handicap Match against Drew McIntyre and Bobby Lashley. Again, Stephanie intervened, transforming the bout into a Six-Man Tag Team Match pitting Strowman, Finn Bálor & Elias against McIntyre, Lashley and Corbin. In other words, everybody wins, but as is usually the case with Stephanie, they'll have to earn it. You can't Get These Hands if Braun Strowman can't give them, and you can't lose to him if he can't fight. Baron Corbin certainly put himself in the position to defeat Strowman and seize the permanent General Manager job by default when he engineered the maiming of The Monster Among Men in a Six-Man Tag Team Elimination Match orchestrated by Stephanie McMahon. Corbin's team played the scenario perfectly, whittling Strowman's squad down to The Monster after securing eliminations via Claymore (Finn Bálor) and count-out (Elias, who ill-advisedly turned his attention to Lio Rush on the outside and wandered into a Spear from Bobby Lashley). When Strowman threatened to run the table, Drew McIntyre brought out a steel chair and went to work, dismantling The Gift of Destruction with the weapon until Corbin performed the final touch of a prolonged beating outside the ring by smashing the steel steps atop Strowman's right arm while Lashley held him down, shattering his elbow in the process. (The technical outcome was a no-contest). It's early in the game, but that permanent GM position might just be Baron Corbin's for the taking. Nia Jax may have inadvertently changed the landscape of the Women's division by punching Becky Lynch in the face, but The Irresistible Force's moves since then have been as deliberate as they get. Not only did Jax turn on Sasha Banks to steal the title of sole survivor in the Women's Survivor Series Match, she and Tamina denied The Boss and Bayley in a tag team match thanks to a timely bit of chicanery, as well as her famous fist. Bayley had been rallying against Tamina when the latter distracted the ref, and The Irresistible Force unleashed her unstoppable right hand on Bayley, all but securing the win for her side. Despite a brief attempt by Banks to throw Jax off and allow Bayley time to recover, Jax regained control and downed The Huggable One with a ring-rattling Samoan Drop. That's two wins in as many nights and a title match on the horizon. Like it or not, Nia Jax is the woman to watch. The Lucha House Party have only been on Raw for a couple of weeks, but they already have themselves a signature stipulation: A Lucha House Rules Match, a tag team bout where Kalisto, Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado are all eligible to compete. Given that The Revival are proven masters of the more stately, two-on-two art of tag team wrestling, what chance did the two-time NXT Tag Team Champions have? A pretty good one, if we’re being honest. Dash & Dawson certainly did their best to slow the match down to their preferred pace, but once things got zany with the House Party's menagerie of piñatas, the “Top Guys” found themselves overwhelmed. Despite his best efforts, Dash Wilder found himself suffering the decisive bit of subterfuge when Gran Metalik distracted him, opening the door for Lince Dorado to defeat Wilder with a breathtaking Shooting Star Press. Ronda Rousey technically claimed the victory against Charlotte Flair at Survivor Series, but after being taken to the woodshed by the six-time Women's Champion, it's a stretch to say The Baddest Woman on the Planet was the winner of the evening. Rousey surely knew this, so the open challenge she issued on Raw (over the protests of Acting General Manager Baron Corbin) wasn't so much about retaining her title as reasserting herself as a Superstar worthy to hold the Raw Women's Championship in the first place. The challenger was Mickie James, who hoped to take advantage of Rousey's wear-and-tear to net her seventh Women's Championship. She landed a few swift kicks up and down Ronda's bruised torso, but The Baddest Woman on the Planet quickly answered with a trifecta of Piper's Pits. The Armbar was hardly necessary at that point, but Rousey applied it anyway. She earned the win, but at considerable cost: The champion was clearly worn down by the effort as she made her way back up the ramp, much to the delight of her WWE TLC challenger Nia Jax. Waiting atop the ramp with Tamina at her side, The Irresistible Force polished up her fist in Rousey's face and walked away with a smile as a warning of things to come. AOP beat The Bar last night, but Drake Maverick wet himself during the match. People had jokes, Bobby Roode & Chad Gable in particular. Drake, of course, has AOP, but Roode & Gable capitalized on their unusual psychological advantage in the ensuing match by catching the Raw Tag Team Champions with an unexpected roll-up by the Minnesota stretcher. So Maverick's week goes from bad to worse, and Roode & Gable get something a little sweeter than an upset over a dominant team: For one night, at least, they get the last laugh. A couple weeks ago, Ruby Riott destroyed a pair of sunglasses belonging to Natalya's late father, Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart. The ensuing grudge grew so heated that Riott and Natalya got into a brawl during the Survivor Series Kickoff and got kicked off the Raw Women's Survivor Series team. On Raw, The Queen of Harts finally dropped the hammer. Natalya's gritty victory over Ruby was a testament to her heart above all things, though her in-ring savvy deserves a healthy dose of the credit as well. Ruby characteristically relied on Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan at ringside to keep the match in her favor, and they indeed saved Ruby from certain defeat by distracting the ref when she was ensnared in the Sharpshooter. But Natalya reversed Ruby's roll-up attempt into a pinning combo of her own. The former SmackDown Women's Champion kept her opponent down for three, and for the first time in a while, Natalya has something to smile about. Seth Rollins will finally get his hands on Dean Ambrose when he defends the Intercontinental Title at WWE TLC, but Rollins has still been denied one key point of satisfaction: He doesn't know why The Lunatic Fringe turned on him. Despite his best efforts on Raw, that seems unlikely to change. When Rollins again demanded an explanation, Ambrose instead threw a barrage of riddles Rollins’ way — he implied that The Shield were all doomed to pay for their sins and that he was just the instrument of Rollins’ comeuppance — and led The Kingslayer on an increasingly manic chase throughout the night, leaving Rollins frazzled and wild-eyed. Not unlike, as Ambrose pointed out, a lunatic. The Architect decided that he wouldn't allow himself to be played and left the building, but that turned out to be a ruse to lure Ambrose into the ring. Once The Lunatic Fringe had turned his attention to berating the audience, Rollins struck, briefly getting the better of his former brother with a barrage of punishing strikes. Ambrose caught him, however, with a filthy low blow, a pair of Dirty Deeds and a warning to never interrupt him again. With a diatribe about the hypocrisy of the WWE Universe and the general stench of the “L.A. garbage” in the arena, Ambrose certainly has plenty to say. And he'll certainly give his old brother a fight. But it's looking more and more like Seth Rollins, win or lose, might not get what he truly wants. Results ; ; *Braun Strowman, Elias & Finn Bálor vs. Drew McIntyre, Baron Corbin & Bobby Lashley (w/ Lio Rush) ended in a no contest in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination Match **Drew McIntyre defeated Finn Bálor **Elias defeated by count out **Braun Strowman defeated Drew McIntyre by disqualification *Nia Jax & Tamina defeated Sasha Banks & Bayley (11:05) *Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) *Ronda Rousey © defeated Mickie James to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (2:20) *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Drake Maverick) *Natalya defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Braun Strowman challenges Baron Corbin 11-19-18 RAW 1.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 2.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 3.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 4.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 5.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 6.jpg Braun Strowman, Finn Balor, & Elias vs. Drew McIntyre, Bobby Lashley, & Baron Corbin 11-19-18 RAW 7.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 8.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 9.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 10.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 11.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 12.jpg Nia Jax & Tamina vs. Sasha Banks & Bayley 11-19-18 RAW 13.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 14.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 15.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 16.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 17.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 18.jpg Lucha House Party vs. The Revival 11-19-18 RAW 19.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 20.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 21.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 22.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 23.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 24.jpg Ronda Rousey vs. Mickie James 11-19-18 RAW 25.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 26.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 27.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 28.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 29.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 30.jpg Bobby Roode & Chad Gable vs. Authors of Pain 11-19-18 RAW 31.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 32.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 33.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 34.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 35.jpg Natalya vs. Ruby Riott 11-19-18 RAW 36.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 37.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 38.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 39.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 40.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 41.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 42.jpg Seth Rollins attacks Dean Ambrose 11-19-18 RAW 43.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 44.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 45.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 46.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 47.jpg 11-19-18 RAW 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1330 results * Raw #1330 at WWE.com * Raw #1330 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events